Late Night Dancing
by AcidRain15
Summary: They thought she couldn’t hear them over the bass. But she could hear the words they spoke of her, and that never stopped her from doing what she loved... SasuSaku One-shot


**Yay :D SasuSaku! Okay, so I'm new to the whole FanFiction story writting, but I hope you enjoy this. :]**

**I don't own Naruto or any of that fun stuff. :P**

**Enjoy. :]**

**Reviews would be nice... :D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look… It's her."

"Isn't she the one they call 'Temptress'?"

"Yeah, she's a little boyfriend stealing whore..."

They thought she couldn't hear them over the bass. But she could hear the words they spoke of her, and that never stopped her from doing what she loved. She told herself constantly that they were just jealous, and she knew they were. She could give a damn less what they thought… She was her own person, and she wasn't going to let petty and untrue thoughts stand in the way of what she enjoyed.

With a last swig of her drink she stood from the stool she sat on smoothed out her dress and strode across to the dance floor. All eyes were on her, male or female. Whether they stared at her with passion, lust, hatred, or jealousy, didn't matter to her. She only wanted one thing right now.

The floor was her escape, and the bass from the DJ's speakers were her gate way. This… This was her sanctuary.

She let her body get used to the beat of the song, eyes sliding shut as she lost herself to the music, a nice swing taking place in her hips.

She never saw him enter through the door. She didn't care for the moment.

Or at least not until he got brave and joined her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt hands slid onto her hips.

They examined each other. She noticed he was beautiful, a pale face that contrasted with long black hair. His onyx eyes hiding almost all emotion and his lips perfectly shaped and not too thin. His body was amazing too. Tight dark blue shirt showing off the nice muscular arms underneath, not to mention a noticeably slim stomach. He wore tight black jeans that fit perfectly over his lean legs. He was absolutely delicious.

He let his eyes wander from the top of her cotton candy pink hair down to her jade green eyes, he couldn't help but notice the way a fire burned in them. Her plump lips practically screamed "Kiss me!" His eyes trailed farther down, to the slightly low cut crimson red tank top dress she wore, fitting perfectly around her fully curved body, and then to the place where his hands now rested, her hips, which were altogether amazingly shaped on her hour glass figure. He noticed the way her dress showed off just enough leg to not be too revealing and all that much more teasing. He smirked when he saw the black converse she wore with her dress. They looked so out of place, yet fit so perfectly.

She narrowed her eyes and a smirk appeared on her lips. "Think you can keep up?" She teased as the next song came on; it was faster and had a bass that would keep anyone on their toes.

His smirk grew at her question and his answer was simply to pull her closer to him and force her hips to thrash against his.

A small gasp slipped from her lips at the contact and force, but she loved it.

She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck bringing them even closer together.

They danced and grinded to the music until sweat dripped down their faces and bodies. There was so much sexual tension that he couldn't resist himself and when she turned in his arms so her back was facing him, he pushed against her once more, and leaned down to brush his lips across the heated skin of her neck. He felt her shiver involuntarily and she pushed herself against him harder than expected, and then she was out of his arms.

She smirked as a look of confusion appeared on his pretty face. She tilted her head to the side and with her finger coaxed him to follow her.

They walked outside together as a breeze hit. A shiver ran through her body at the temperature change and he toke his jacket that he had grabbed from his table and gave it to her. She slipped it on. It was big on her lithe figure and warm.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hn."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

He glanced at her sideways and scoffed.

"I'll take that as a no… My name's Sakura, if you were wondering."

He nodded simply and said, "Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you. And dance with you. You're a pretty good dancer."

"So are you."

"Do you wanna walk or somethin'?"

Sasuke nodded and pushed of the wall gently taking her hand as they walked away from the noise of the club and into the sleeping town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The ending kinda bothers me... But I didn't want to have it all "Oh, you swoon me Sasuke! I love you!" When in my story, they have only just met. So, hoping it's not too bad. :]**

**I have another story, it's called **_Come On Get Higher. _**ShikaTema story3 So check that out if you want.**

**:]**

**Peace it Up3**


End file.
